1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a credit card signature inspection system and method capable of enhancing security for transaction and, more particularly, to a system and method for inspecting a credit card signature to enhance security for transaction by checking whether an authentication signature corresponds to a consumer's signature.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, since the use of a credit card is becoming more popular and convenient and the holding rate thereof is increasing, counterfeiting card and stealthily sliding card happen again and again, rendering panic of the people and influence on the social order seriously. In addition, the skill to commit crime is progressed from a small quantity of counterfeiting card and stealthily sliding card to a huge quantity of stealthily recording and counterfeiting by using chips, and the counterfeit cards are sold to non-particular persons for card-sliding, while it is almost unable to fortify the crimes in time and place.
The back side of a credit card is provided with a signature of the card holder. As a transaction is proceeded using a credit card, the consumer has to sign his/her name for a bill and the clerk checks whether the signed name is coincident with the signature on the back side of the credit card to determine whether to proceed with the transaction. However, since the clerk is not an expert on discriminating one's handwriting, the judging ability for the handwriting is quite limited. Therefore, it is easy for a criminal to stealthily sliding the credit card once he/she picks up or steals the card and then imitates the signature. Moreover, if the criminal uses a counterfeited credit card, it is easier to proceed with the card-sliding because the signature of the counterfeited credit card is imitated.
Hence, to prevent from flourishing of transactions for card-sliding stealthily, it is a need to decrease the probability of smooth intrusion by a person to stealthily slide the card. As time goes, when the person of stealthily sliding the card finds difficulty, the person using a counterfeited card will be decreased naturally. The problem of counterfeiting or stealthily sliding the card can be overcome.